Chocolate Pretzels
by xDevilMayCare
Summary: Soul and Maka have always loved Valentine's Day, for one sole reason, chocolate pretzels. Each year on this day, Tsubaki would prepare a gift basket containing these delicious treats. When Maka finds out Soul ate all of them except one, she is willing to do whatever it takes to get it, even if she has to confess in the process. ONESHOT. May be a little OOC.


**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day people! I finally decided to create my first fanfic and of course it's a SoulxMaka pairing :] Apparently, I now have a secret admirer; when I opened my locker this morning at school, a jar of chocolate pretzels were in there with a note that read "Love, your secret admirer." These pretzels are the source of my inspiration for this fic, so I thank whoever gave them to me :) I do have an idea as to who it could be so I dedicate this fanfiction to him and if it's not him...well that's awkward. I hope you all like it, so enjoy :] Also, feel free to review, I would love to read all of your opinions. Thanks and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater or its characters :'( I do own this particular story though :) Also, I don't own Persona 4 Golden, I mention it during the fan fic.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Dear Diary,

Soul and I have always looked forward to Valentine's Day, and this was all thanks to Tsubaki. Each year from the day we met, Tsubaki would prepare gift baskets full of different candies and distribute them out among us friends. I asked her why she even bothers, but no matter how many times I asked her, the answer remained the same.

She told me she wanted to thank us for being such trustworthy and wholesome friends. Each time she answered, I'd feel myself grow more and more jealous of her, and I'd hate myself for it. Being jealous of your friends is totally uncool! '_Great! I'm starting to sound like Soul!'_ Ahem, anyway back to what I was saying, I think the reason for my jealousy is her pure heart and her ability to maintain a healthy and loving relationship with her partner, Black Star. Honestly, I don't know how she puts up with it.

With me and Soul, I can't help but think that we are lacking a deep understanding of each other. I feel like Soul and I haven't ever had a real heart to heart conversation, just about us. Because Soul is a very conservative person, I am sometimes under the impression that he doesn't want to change anything in our relationship, that we are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. And that scares me. I want our relationship to be more than just an obligation. I want him to be with me because he wishes too, not because he is forced too. When I look at Tsubaki and Black Star, I see happiness and the love they have for each other in their eyes, and I want that too. I'm sick of complaining over something that I want. I mean, I have to consider Soul's feelings too, right? Anyway, these gift baskets are a symbol of friendship to Tsubaki, so I want to make one of my own to repay her.

Whenever I have attempted to make Tsubaki a gift that contained any kind of homemade chocolate, I would somehow manage to make it taste absolutely terrible or how Soul likes to say "toxic waste." And trust me, I tried to buy her something delicious but that would only result in my book meeting Soul's head and you can probably guess why. This year however, I am going to take up baking classes. Ah yes, the one thing I'm good at is learning and I am determined to get this right for Tsubaki no matter what.

Although I hate to admit it, the one thing I look forward to in receiving Tsubaki's gift baskets are the chocolate covered pretzels. These are no ordinary chocolate pretzels you find in your local supermarket, they are from Belgium! I swear it's the most amazing thing I have ever tasted! Soul and I can only get our hands on these once a year so I know how crazy he gets when it arrives. I won't let him eat all of it this year no matter what happens!

Yours Truly,

~Maka

* * *

**Saturday, February 14 12:35 PM**

"Soul! I am going to that baking class, Wanna come?"

I saw Soul slightly tilt his head in my direction, but he never took his eyes off his PS Vita screen. I swear I am never getting him another game for that thing ever again.

"Wha?...Nah, Maka I gotta c-clean...my s-socks?" I couldn't tell if he was asking or telling me, but leave it up to Soul to make a stupid excuse like that. "Alright, Soul don't play too long it's not good for your eyes."

"Ahh y-yeah...Ugh! This stupid fiend won't die!"

I was about to leave when Soul abruptly stood up from the couch and started flailing his arms around like a complete idiot. He must have forgotten to attach his brand new PS Vita to his wrist because the next thing I knew, his device flew across the apartment and smashed into the wall. Two words, Nice. Move.

I covered my mouth to suppress my laughter, but my hands failed me. "Well...at least the fiend died," I said in between giggles.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Maka, I'll contact Jay Leno and tell him I found him a very "funny" blonde sixteen year old girl for his show, who looks like she's twelve and drinks lots of milk in hope of making her breasts bigger!" I stopped laughing immediately after that. I could tell by Soul's sarcasm and utter rage that he was upset about breaking his "life" into a million tiny pieces so, I let that last comment slide.

Soul ran his hand through his hair to help regain his "cool" demeanor. I stood there in silence until his features relaxed so he wouldn't go off into another one of his tangents.

Soul is a handful, but these past few years I have come to realize that I really care for him and his well being. I glanced at him again only to be met by his melancholy expression. I hated when he did that, it always made me want to melt in his arms and stay there until he would be cheerful again.

I know this is completely random but Soul has the most gorgeous crimson eyes I have ever seen...not that I've seen many, but you know. They were mysterious just like he was, but they somehow revealed something about his character. To me they were the windows to his soul, dark and beautiful, just like his piano compositions. I wish he would be like a children's book, easy to read and to love..._'Who am I kidding?'_ This is Soul I am talking about here! Like he would ever be quick to decipher...or love. At the thought I felt my face heating up, so I turned away.

I turned the doorknob, "A-anyway Soul, I'm leaving." As I was about to leave, Soul grabbed my arm. "Look Maka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just angry with myself...sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair once again, clearly troubled, then let it fall to his side.

I smiled, I wasn't really bothered by what he said because I'm constantly being reminded by him of my non-existent boobs; It's just he was making a huge fuss about it, so I let him continue. I laughed, "It's okay Soul, see you later."

* * *

**Soul's POV**

After Maka left I decided to go out and buy myself another PS Vita...and maybe a new game, if I had enough money. While I was looking for a new game, my thoughts drifted back to Maka. She had been on my mind more often then I'd like to admit. I already am aware that I have fallen deeply in love with her over these past few years, but isn't that enough? Loving her is one thing but thinking about her constantly...I shook my head, I was such an ass to her earlier... "Damn! Why am I so stupid!"..._'Did I just say that out loud?'_ I answered my question when the girl ringing up my items gave me a weird look. I mimicked her expression, "what?!" She raised her hands in her defense. I started to walk away when she whispered under her breath "freak."

I gave her my signature death glare then left. I shook my head, "People these days!"

* * *

When I finally got home, I decided to do the laundry before I disappeared into the world of Persona 4 Golden. Maka would be coming home around three or so, so I decided to clean up the apartment a bit before she arrived.

I am becoming such a love struck fool, I can't believe I would actually clean anything in my whole life...at least not of my own free will. _'Geez, what has Maka done to me?! My machismo is going down the drain!'_

Just as I was about to face palm myself for being so stupid, the doorbell rang. I looked over at the clock, "Maka's not supposed to be here for another hour."

I ran and opened the door, "hell-..." There was no one there. I focused my eyes on a rather large package and happened to get a glimpse of the tag written at the top. "Love, Tsubaki and Black Star. Enjoy."

_'HOLY. SHIT. Is this what I think it is?!'_ I ripped open the packaging only to reveal my most favorite gift on Valentine's day. Tsubaki's gift basket! "Hell yeah!" I made no hesitation to push everything aside and grab the chocolate pretzel jar.

This jar contained the best chocolate pretzels in the world, in my opinion. I opened the jar and took in the sweet aroma of chocolate. Truly, this is heaven.

"I really shouldn't eat this, Maka would "Maka-chop" me all the way to Timbuktu." I decided to leave it on the counter, then retreat back to my room.

* * *

I glanced over at the clock, "3:16, Maka's late." Then, as if she read my mind, I felt my phone vibrate, it was from Maka.

**From: Tiny-tits **

** Sorry Soul! I am on my way home from that baking class! I'll be there in about 10 to 15 minutes so don't get too worried :b I can't wait to tell you everything I've learned! Plus, I have a surprise for you when I get back so don't get impatient okay? Sorry again.** **ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;○◇○)┘hehe see I'm running :)**

**~Maka**

Leave it up to Maka to write a text message with perfect grammar and punctuation. I smiled, that face actually reminds me of her in a way...it's so cute. I must look like a creepy pervert smiling like that from a text message, but I couldn't help myself. I texted her back, probably making a mistake with the spelling then walked into the kitchen.

My eyes fell onto the jar of chocolate pretzels once again. I felt like Death himself was tempting me to just reach out and grab them. "Maybe i'll have just a few before Maka gets home...it's not like she'll notice, right?" I knew deep down that she would most likely realize that I took some, but I couldn't resist.

After what felt like ten minutes or so, I looked down at the once full chocolate pretzel jar and realized that it was now empty and the last one was in my right hand._ 'What the fuck?! Did I just eat all of that?! Holy shit! Maka's going to-'_...  
That's when the door opened...

_Fuck._

* * *

**Maka's POV**

That baking class had to be one of the best experiences I have had in my entire life! The instructor broke it down step by step on how to make cake, cookies, brownies, and chocolate. It literally blew my mind! Throughout the lesson I realized that what I have done all this time at home was completely wrong. No wonder why it tasted like shit! And yeah, I just admitted that I suck at baking.

I looked at my watch, "3:15," I should tell Soul that the train just stopped in Death City so I will most likely have to run home. I sent him a text so he wouldn't worry.

Sometimes, Soul surprises me when he gets worried about me. I mean I really don't expect it. One time I went on a shopping spree with Liz and Patty, which I may add was totally against my will, I forgot to tell Soul that I wouldn't be back until late. So, supposedly he went out of his way to look for me, running around Death City and calling people I knew. Turns out the girls and I forgot our cell phones at home. We also all failed to mention to the people we live with where we were going, so when I got back Soul raged on about how we are partners and he needs to know what I am doing 24/7. I found this a little funny but he was so mad that he didn't speak to me for days. Therefore, I learned my lesson. Anyway, back to what I was saying...

I didn't mind running home today, I had some materials left over from the class, so I had someone guide me through the "chocolate-making" process. I made Soul a big block of chocolate, molded into a heart that was decorated with icing that read,"Happy Valentine's Day! Love Maka." To me, this was all so cliché, I would've never made Soul anything for Valentine's if I wasn't sure that it tasted amazing. I needed this to be perfect. I like Soul. No, I love Soul. This is just a gift, it's not like I'm confessing or anything...but hey, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

To be honest, I want Soul to be impressed that my hard work paid off. I actually believe that this time I will finally hear the words, "my Death, Maka you are amazing at making chocolate," come out of his mouth. But who am I kidding? That'll never happen.

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone vibrated._ 'Hmm, speak of the devil, it's Soul.'_

**From: Soul :]**

**lol I wnt I pormise.**

**~Soul**

_'What the hell kind of response is that?! Can't he even spell?'_ Geez, I hate when I text Soul and he gives me a short ass response that I can't answer to. Don't even get me started on his grammar and sentence structure! It's an absolute disgrace!

After I calmed down a bit, I saw our apartment in the distance. _'Finally! I am home!'_ I ran as fast as I could then stopped abruptly as I got to our door. _'What am I doing? Just go in there and give him your gift! I am sure he will like it!'_ I repeated that to myself at least twenty times before I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

I peered through the crack I made with the door and saw the laundry folded on the couch. On top of the clothes were Soul's socks. I smiled slightly, _'huh he actually did clean his socks.'_ When I opened the door fully, I revealed Soul on the counter with a single chocolate pretzel in his right hand. He looked at me with a surprised expression. I traced my eyes along the counter and discovered an empty jar with a huge shredded gift basket next to it. _OH. HELL. NO._

I bet Soul could see my face redden with rage. My blood was boiling. I thought steam would come out of my ears at any given moment. He had just ate my favorite item of the whole year and he had the last one in his right hand. I stood there for a moment trying to comprehend the situation at hand. "Soul," I said in between breaths of irritation. "Is that what I think it is? Please, tell me it's not!" I watched him stand there dumbfounded, repeatedly opening and closing his mouth, obviously trying to find the right words. I was about to scream at him when he answered with a straight face, "Fine, it's not." _Oh. My. God._ I never wanted to kill a person so bad in my entire life until this moment.

I lunged toward him but he moved away at just the right time. "Maka, I know you're mad," he began, and slowly moved backward as I took another step forward, "how 'bout we just split it." He shrugged his shoulders to show he was capable of compromising. "Hell no Soul, you know I love those yet you ate them all! I will Maka-chop you all the way to Timbuktu! I yelled.

After I made that comment I could see Soul's lips slightly turn up into his signature smirk. "What?!" My anger taking the best of me. He laughed to himself, "How did I know you where going to say that?" I made a face, "well, maybe I'm just predictable." He smiled, "you got that right."

I jumped at him, only to be evaded. Damn why is he so fast! He ran down the hallway and approached his bedroom door. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and as soon as he was about to get in the door, I yanked the back of his t-shirt and pulled him back. "Oww! Maka! That hurt!" Soul yelled from the floor as his left hand rubbed the part of his head where the wall hit.

"Sorry, Soul but I'm getting that last pretzel, so you might as well give it here." I held out my hand and motioned for him to place it there. "Like hell I'm doing that!" He smirked at me then lunged towards my legs, causing me to fall to the ground, "Ahhh!" I shrieked. "Soul! I am going to kill you!" He began to tickle me with his left hand, while the pretzel in his right hand was a safe distance away from me. I hated the fact that he knew exactly where I was most ticklish.

"Soul...hahaha...S-Soul stop! Hahahahahaha." He smiled and continued to tickle me, "only if you be nice Maakaa," dragging out the vowels in my name. _'Is he serious?!'_ "Huh...haha...f-fine...FINE! What...w-what do I-I need to do, haha...to make y-you STOP, oh my gosh Soul STOP...hahaha!"

I should've known this next statement was coming. "Hmmm, well let's see here, first tell me that I am the coolest, most handsome partner in the whole world." _'This guy is so full of himself'_..."a-alright hahaha, ALRIGHT! J-just stop for a few seconds...

"Makaaa, I stopped so say it!"_ 'I swear what does he plan to gain from this situation, self-satisfaction? He's whining like a complete baby.' _"You know Maka, I haven't got all day. I have this scrumptious chocolate pretzel in my hand that's beginning to melt, and I'd hate to see it go to waste."

_'Ugh! And I find this guy appealing? What has gotten into me?'_ "Y-you know Soul, if I said that statement it would be considered a sin." Soul smirked,"oh really, and why's that?" I then tried to mimic his devious expression, "Don't you know Soul, lying is considered a sin."

Soul's smirk melted away, and he began his mischievous tickling once again. "Fine, be like that...but now I am not going stop." _If he doesn't stop this soon, I think I might die._ "O-okay Soul! Hahaha! I'll say anything y-you want just not something so conceited, o-okay?!"

Soul then stopped and stared at me. He had a sincere look on his face, something that I haven't seen in a long time. "Fine then," he paused then looked deeply into my eyes. "Tell me that you love me."

I felt my entire face flush. It probably mirrored Soul's eyes, that bore into me like lasers. _'Is he serious or is this just another game to him?'_ This is why I hate not being able to read Soul. For the first time I couldn't even guess what he was thinking or what his true motives were.

"P-pardon?!" He laughed at my squeaky response. "Say it Makaaa, I'm waiting." 'Is he crazy I can't say that!' "Soul...I-I can't say that!" Soul pouted, "But why Maka? would that be considered a sin too?"

_'Ugh ! He is too cute! Why is he looking at me with those puppy eyes! That bastard!'_ "N-no, but it's embarrassing!" He let out a long sigh then started to move the pretzel to his mouth. I screamed, "Nooo!" I accidentally hit the pretzel out of his hand and watched it fall on the carpet. _'Good thing I cleaned that this morning.' _

I looked at Soul then we both charged towards the pretzel at the same time and grabbed each other to slow down. I was literally an inch away until Soul grabbed my foot and tripped me. I watch him in pain as he snatches the pretzel and waves it in the air. "Ha! Thought you could outsmart me huh?" I really want to kill him now.

He started to laugh when I attempted to get him from the floor. I stood up and charged towards him. He toppled over his bed and I landed on top of him. A blush slowly crept across my cheeks after realizing the position we were in. I tried everything I could to get back up but he pulled me back down.

Before I could act, Soul put half the pretzel into his mouth while the other half hung out. He quickly grabbed my two wrists and held them down. We were literally centimeters away from each other and our noses were about an inch away from touching.

_'Was he screwing around with me?!'_ I struggled to get my hands free, but his grip was too tight. _'Dammit! How am I supposed to get the damn pretzel now? Half was in his mouth and I didn't have any hands to grab it with!'_

I glanced down at his lips and blushed. _'The only way I could get to that pretzel was if I used my mouth.'_ My eyes then looked up to his eyes; they were different from their usual lackadaisical look. Soul's eyes looked hungry and full of desire. _'How the hell could he be hungry after he ate the whole freaking chocolate pretzel jar?'_ I thought about it but eventually brushed it off.

Anyway, why would he put me in this situation?! I pondered a bit, then finally came to a conclusion that this was probably his plan the whole time! He put me in this situation because he thought I would back down, he probably thought I would give up on the chocolatey goodness, but no, he was wrong.

I kept my eyes locked on Soul's and lowered my head to his mouth. My lips were directly in front of his own; the only thing keeping our lips from touching was the chocolate pretzel. My mind went blank as I felt his breath on my lips.

Before I changed my mind, I closed the space between us. My upper lip slightly touched his, and I bit down on the pretzel. I could feel the electricity as his lips met mine, and I knew he did too by the way he reacted. I felt as if I was in that position for hours, but in reality, it was only a few seconds. I pushed back to get a better look at his face. He looked surprised; his crimson eyes were glowing in the faint light and nothing could hide the visible blush that danced across his rosy cheeks. I smiled, he looked so cute. I don't know if I was driven by my love for chocolate pretzels or if my actions were a spur of the moment kind of thing, but I didn't care any more because I can't turn back now.

Soul touched his lips, clearly surprised at my actions. When he didn't reply I started to get nervous._ 'What if he didn't like it? What if he starts to hate me? Oh Death, what if he decides to change partners because he can't live with me liking him? Does he even know I love him? Oh my Shinigami! He knows doesn't he?'_ My thoughts were cut short when I felt a pair of lips on mine. They were soft yet rough, they were..Soul's.! I stared at him wide-eyed as he pulled away. "S-soul?"

He then cradled his head in the crook of my neck and held my arm. He then began to whisper soft murmurs that I couldn't make out. I asked again, "S-soul?" I must've sounded like a squeaky mouse;_ 'geez! get yourself together Maka!'_ "Maka, can't you tell me you love me, at least once? Even if it's not true. I just wanna hear you say it to me."

I was totally speechless._ 'Does he love me?'_ "Soul. D-do you love me?" I managed to speak out. He tensed under me, not expecting my sudden conclusion. "Hey, no fair. I asked you to say it first." He picked up his head and looked directly into my eyes, showing that annoying yet lovable smirk. "Are you playing around with me Soul? Can't you be serious at least once? Come on, be honest with me, do you like me as more than a friend? Because I certainly think that we could be more t-then friends if you want..." I could feel my face blush. _'Was that my confession?! How pathetic!'_

"What was that Maka? You seem to have whispered the last part there. If you speak that low no one will be able to hear you." He smiled teasingly.

"Your such a tease Soul." He laughed, "No, Maka I think you're the tease here. Now tell me what you said, don't think you can change the subject just like that. Don't forget just who you are dealing with."

_'I can't say that again! I tried to make up an excuse and hoped he'd fall for it.'_ Here it goes. "I said... I certainly think that we could...um c-carpool sometime." He looked at me with an _'are-you-serious-right-now'_ look. "Maka, that doesn't even make sense. If your going to lie make it believable." I looked at him in defeat, "F-fine, I said that I think that we could be more than friends if you wanted! Are you happy now! Geez!" I got off his bed and headed to the door to hide my tears that were slowly starting to develop. I honestly don't know why I am crying but the tears won't stop flowing for some reason. Actually, I know the reason. Rejection. I honestly don't want to be rejected by Soul. I don't think my heart can take it.

He then grabbed my arm to prevent me from leaving. "S-soul, let me go." _'Crap, my voice is starting to crack.'_ "Maka...are you crying?" I looked at the wall and didn't answer him. "Maka?" He tried to look over but I turned the other way. "Maka, look at me." He then pulled on my arm and turned me around. I covered my face so he wouldn't see how pathetic I was. "No Soul, don't... look." He gently removed my hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He whispered in my ear, "I love you Maka. So, don't cry, it hurts me to see you like that."

I looked at him in awe. "Soul, do you honestly mean what you said?" He smiled and caressed my cheek. "Every word, babe." He winked at me and smiled. "Even if I'm just a tiny-tit bookworm?" He laughed, "I love every aspect and part of you Maka, your mine." He then pulled me in to yet another embrace. He planted a soft trail of wet kisses starting from my collarbone up to my chin. I sighed in pleasure at the sudden contact. I really love this feeling.

I looked around, I probably had the most idiotic smile on my face, but I didn't care! Soul says he loves me and that I'm his!

He suddenly stopped the kisses, then looked into my eyes, "Now you tell me." I stared at him for a moment then jumped and embraced him. "I love you so much Soul!"

He laughed and tilted my chin up. "Now that's what I like to hear." He gave me a quick peck on the lips, of course making me blush.

As we drew back, we stared into each others eyes. I finally saw the love in his eyes, that I always see in Black Star as he looks at Tsubaki. Then, as if a magnet were attracting us together, we joined for yet another kiss. This one was different though, it was more passionate.

I was brought back to reality when I felt his tongue slide against my bottom lip. I gasped at the sudden contact, therefore allowing him entrance unintentionally. We kissed for what felt like hours; I could taste the chocolate from the pretzel on his tongue and I smiled. After we separated for air, he gave me another peck on my lips. He then repeated, "I love you Maka."

I laughed, "Oh! That's right Soul I have something for you! Hold on I'll be right back." As I was about to leave he grabbed my hand, "don't keep me waiting to long now." I giggled, "oh, just wait a minute, you silly, you!"

I then exited Soul's room and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed the chocolate heart I made, ran back to his room then hid it behind my back. When I walked in he was sitting on his bed facing the doorway. "What are you hiding behind your back Maka?" He smiled._ 'Oh my Death, I love this guy so much.'_ I walked slowly toward him and stopped as I was a few inches away. "Happy Valentine's Day Soul! I made this for you, I hope you like it!" I handed him the box containing the chocolate heart. He looked at me, "Are you sure this is edible?"

I punched him lightly, "just eat it will ya?!" _'Why does he always have to say something like that? It ruins the moment!'_

He gave me that adorable smile again, then pulled my head down and whispered in my ear, "Careful Maka, if you keep giving me food I might end up eating you next." I jumped up and tried to cover my deep blush. "Soul! Don't say stuff like that! It's embarrassing. Do you have no shame?" He laughed and took a bite of the chocolate.

His face lit up, "My Death Maka, you are amazing at making chocolate."

I literally almost died. That was exactly what I wanted him to say! Maybe we are soul mates! I laughed and hugged him, "I love you so much Soul!" He hugged back and laughed.

"I know."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Remember, to leave a review!**

**Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day! **

**~dxfallenangelxd**


End file.
